


A Series of Problems

by stoness



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 12:55:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18941374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stoness/pseuds/stoness





	1. Pimple Problem

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Series of Problems](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/484618) by Katria Bloom. 



“真的没那么糟，你根本看不怎么出来。”

“你眼睛瞎了吗？看看我！我不成人形。”

“你没有不成人形。只要给它施个伪装咒就行。”

“不，伪装咒会让我皮肤干燥。这正是我最不需要的。我不能这样见人，Harry。告诉大家我死了。或者更好，告诉他们我得了绝症。没几天好活了。”

“我不会告诉大家你得了绝症，那会剥夺那些真正快死的人应得的同情。真的太自私了。”

“我就是自私。我不关心别人生病，我关心我和我的名声！”

“那我呢？”

“……我有时候关心你，大部分时候我恨你。”

“谢谢，真感动。我告诉大家你今天不去的真正原因怎么样？”

“他们永远不会相信你。你这个变态低能的前格兰芬多同性恋。”

“我是你的变态低能前格兰芬多同性恋。”

“哈！你承认了！我赢了！”

“没有！”

“有！”

“没。”

“有！”

“好。要是你不介意，我要去向预言家日报报告Draco Malfoy。我必须通知他们他长了……”

“别……说……那个字。我一定要看着它就够糟了。”

“你不用。涂点遮瑕霜就行了。”

“我没有任何麻瓜化妆品，我不是什么泥巴种丫头。”

“我以前见过你化妆，Draco。我知道你有。”

“那不是我的……我跟Pansy借的……”

“……对。行，我去找Hermione借……”

“不！我不涂泥巴种丫头的鬼化妆品。可能有细菌……”

“那就涂你自己的，你有。别否认，你嗲的不会不买化妆品。”

“好，我去看看是不是还留着Pansy的……”

“你是说去你洗手间里找。”

“或者从我洗手间里找。随便。”

“眼线也要。”

“为什么？”

“因为你画眼线看起来很性感。”

“不。”

“求你？”

“不。”

“我的身体由你处置。”

“真的？”

“不。”

“混蛋。”

“不是。”

“我只要涂上见鬼的东西，让我可怕的畸形消失。”

“那不是可怕的畸形。你只不过长了个豆豆，不过如此。不是世界末日。”

“你怎么知道？很可能就是！Malfoy不长豆豆。豆豆是下等人才长的。它是不卫生的标记。我没有不卫生，Harry！我是全英格兰最卫生的人！”

“你不会知道，除非你观测人的卫生习惯。你没有，是吗？”

“当然没有。我就是知道不会还有人为了卫生一天洗三次澡。而我得到了什么回报？我脸上的豆豆有Surrey郡那么大！”

“它比Surrey郡小，应该。”

“谢谢，可以你来涂吗？”

“别动。”

“我没动。”

“只剩半管了。我不知道够不够涂满这个Surrey郡大的畸形。”

“哈，哈，哈。你真幽默。”

“我知道。”

“赶快涂完。”

“行。”

“我爱你，Harry。”

“闭嘴。”

“我是的。”

“随便。涂好了。你看起来很可爱。比原来还好，要是依我说。”

“我不可能看起来更好。我已经是完美。”

“是，所以你长了颗豆豆。”

“闭嘴。”


	2. Parenting Problem

“只要摇他，Draco。”

“我……是……”

“不，你不是。你在晃他。摇他。”

“我在试，照顾一堆尖叫的婴儿很困难。”

“你有一个婴儿，一个。还有，你只抱了他十五分钟。我一整天都在照顾他。接受现实。”

“肯定不止十五分钟。”

“对，十七分钟。”

“可笑。我的胳膊累得要命。我就不能把他放下来不管吗？”

“不！那是遗弃。Ron不会高兴你把他儿子丢在一边。继续摇他。”

“摇显然不起作用。这就是你最好的主意吗？”

“我不知道……给他唱个摇篮曲。”

“你疯了。我不唱歌。”

“你当然唱歌。”

“不。”

“行，那就继续摇他。”

“见鬼……好，他的眼睛绿得就像刚腌过的癞蛤蟆……”

“不要这首。永远别唱这首，换一个。”

“好，Weasley是我们的王，Weasley是我们的王……”

“给他唱首活见鬼的摇篮曲。”

“我不知道摇篮曲。要是你还没发现，我就不喜欢任何和安慰有关的东西。”

“行，把孩子给我。我给他唱歌。”

“随你便，拿走。”

“嘘，小宝贝，什么也别说，Harry会给你买个布谷鸟，要是布谷鸟不唱歌，Draco会给你买颗大钻石。”

“我可不会给小孩买钻石。Ron会指责我把他儿子变成了娘娘腔。还有，那东西太贵了，他可能会吞下去。”

“Draco，这只不过是首儿歌。安静，去坐下随便干吗。”

“好。继续编织你称为儿歌的谎言吧。”

“我会的，要是钻石不发光……呃……我不知道后面是什么了，Draco，帮个忙？Draco？”

“嗯？”

“你有没有听？”

“当然没有。我只是坐在这儿。”

“继续。宝贝在树上摇啊摇，风吹过摇篮会摇啊摇。树枝断了摇篮会掉下，宝贝跟着一起掉下。”

“这歌真阴森。我想知道那个婴儿是不是死了？”

“Draco……”

“对不起，我坐着。”

“我的歌唱完了。唔……我再给你唱一首，然后我们真的就可以……感谢Merlin，他睡着了。Draco，他睡着了。Draco？DRACO！”

“嗯？什么？”

“你睡着了？”

“没有，当然没有。”

“你睡着了。”

“没有！”

“当然……”


	3. Paranoia Problems

“Draco？”

“什么？”

“你为什么躲在角落里？”

“我没有。”

“不，你有，你裹着我们的毯子坐在墙角。”

“不，我没有。”

“我不瞎，Draco。”

“我想你是的，我没做这种事。”

“Draco，起来，过来。”

“不，我不会靠近你，他们在的时候不会。”

“别演戏了，过来。”

“我没有。演戏，我是说。他们是来抓我的。”

“谁？谁来抓你？”

“他们。那些不肯消失的声音。”

“你真是讨厌。我不够注意你了吗？你觉得需要装疯以保证我的目光完全跟着你走？”

“我没有装疯，我只不过喜欢紧紧裹在毯子里，就是如此。”

“Draco，我想你该去看心理医生。我跟你一起去，我们可以一起治疗。”

“见鬼的我们为什么要？我们什么问题也没有，Potter！我们的关系完全健康，现在如果你不介意，我在等那些人的消息。”

“你真是彻底的——”

“疯了？谢谢你。”

“你没疯。我只是认为你也许有些事想找人谈谈。”

“我有很多……”

“真正的人谈谈，Draco。请停止装疯。”

“我没有装，Harry，我不需要麻瓜治疗师。我不要别人，我会跟你谈，行吗？我只跟我见得到的人说话。”

“你刚刚才开始跟那些所谓的人说话。我想你只不过想要我做事。”

“事实上……”

“钱？礼物以及/或者服务？”

“我想要你跟我一起去买东西。我想我一个人拎不了所有的包。”

“为什么你不直接要我跟你去呢？”

“我能说什么，我觉得疯狂是最佳策略。还有，我有戏剧天赋。我可信吗？”

“不。”

“得了，我肯定你有一阵子以为我疯了。”

“我以为你需要心理治疗，从没认为你疯了。”

“好了，我缩在这儿看起来肯定像个疯子。”

“你看起来总是想疯子。依我说，你现在要比平时正常。我可以加入你吗？”

“爬到我的茧里来。我觉得这儿很舒服。”

“我可怜的宝贝。”

“是，安慰我，Potter。”


End file.
